


Sea Human

by Viewon



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viewon/pseuds/Viewon
Summary: Long time ago, Charle Ceres met a mysterious person, Dietrich. And now, he is a researcher and he meet a mysterious creature and......
Relationships: Charle Ceres/Morris Dietrich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sea Human

**Author's Note:**

> I think translation own creation is not a duty for non-English speakers, but I translated my fics only wanted to share with you guys who love MoriCie. I’m not good at other languages (my latest English composition was in high school……), so you may feel the words of this fiction are unnatural even though I checked it with translator (Thank you, google!). Enjoy yourselves, if you like. ^-^)8  
> *This fiction is based on AU(Another Universe).
> 
> The original(Korean) ver. is here(https://viewon.postype.com/post/7168010). But you need age verification to see the adult content.

Sea Human(海人)

  
When it rains, I abandoned myself to the memory of that day. Heavy rain fell, and I went to the beach risking my life cause I wanted to see the sea. And I met him on the beach.

  
“Hello?”

  
I addressed words the man who stared the sea blankly.

  
“……Who?”  
“I’m Charle Ceres. How about you, pops?”  
“I’m not a pops.”  
“But I think I should call you pops from age.”  
“What……. Hump, you’re such a funny kid.”

  
The man laughed as if he was absurd and turned his eyes back to the sea. My purpose was to see the sea too, so I set beside him and saw the sea together. Break the silence, he opened his mouth.

  
“Dietrich, my name.”  
“Pops Dietrich.”  
“Except pops.”

  
I had been requested earnestly that adults should be given the title, but he kept denying his title.

  
“……Dietrich.”  
“Yes.”

  
After calling only his name, he finally answered in order. I thought he was a bit unusual. Enjoying the sea with the sound of rain and waves, I suddenly realized that he was raining with nothing on.

  
“Come to think of it, po……, Dietrich has neither an umbrella nor a raincoat.”  
“Hump, I don’t need it.”  
“You will have a cold.”  
“I don’t catch a cold.”

  
Dietrich said something strange. Obviously, from what I read in the book, if a person's immune system is weakened, the probability of virus penetration increases, and it is said that people catch a cold. Every human being did. Yes, if it was human.

  
“Why are you here?”  
“I wanted to see the sea.”  
“In this weather?”  
“I might die, but I wanted to see the sea. It’s mysterious.”  
“……Strange human.”

  
I looked up from the sea and stared Dietrich. His skin was white and had no color enough to be said to be pale. While observing Dietrich overlooking the sea, I found a small wound on his finger.

  
"Have you hurt your finger?"  
“Huh? Ah……, nothing.”  
“This can cause tetanus.”  
“……Why are you saying such disease names a while ago?”  
“But I read it in the book.”.  
“You are a bookworm.”  
"Yeah. There are a lot of things I didn't know in the book. It’s fun."  
“Hm…….”

  
Dietrich looked at me once and turned to the sea again. I took the band-aid out of the small bag I brought.

  
“Please give me a hand.”  
"Why."  
"I'll put on a bandage."  
“It’s no bother.”  
“As I said before, if you let it go, the bacteria will infiltrate…….”  
“Aaaa, Be quiet! Here. Finger."

  
Dietrich gave me a hand saying I was noisy only after I started explaining every single word. I carefully put a bandage on his finger. His hand was as cold as ice.

  
“Your hand is very cold.”  
“You……. Don’t talk about cold hands.”  
“…….”

  
I shut up losing the initiative. Dietrich smirked. While haggled with him, the wind blowing from the sea got worse. Dietrich looked at the sea once and then raised me up.  
“Human, go to home quickly.”

  
“I haven’t seen the sea properly yet, while talking to Dietrich.”  
“If you don’t want to die, go back.”  
“I’m prepared to die and…….”  
“So, do you want to be swept away into the swollen sea and die?”

  
I couldn’t say anything. It was more correct that I couldn’t bring up because of not his words but pressure of his atmosphere.

  
“……What about Dietrich?”  
“I’m going too soon. After let you go.”  
“……I see……. Take care. Can we meet again tomorrow?”

  
It was a short time, but the moments I spoke with Dietrich were much more fun than reading a book. I wanted to know more of him. Dietrich looked at me and shrugged.

  
“Well. Maybe I’ll come again if I want to see the sea.”  
“! OK. Definitely come tomorrow.”

  
So, I got home, and I couldn’t never see Dietrich again. Think about it now, I was very daring and fearless. If he had been a kidnapper, I would have been taken by him after. I look at the rainwater falling through the window thinking about that Dietrich was a kind person than I think in that sense. In the midst of a long contemplation, the phone rings.

  
“Hello.”  
“Hello, I’m sorry about the day off, professor Ceres, but are you busy?”  
“No. I was resting. Any problems?”  
“Would you come to the lab? We found a creature that professor Ceres would love to see.”

  
His own junior, who is fussing, Gotthold does not hide the excitement even though he has been told several times to calm down. He is an easily excited style, but this is the first time his excitement hasn’t waned. The curiosity about what makes him enthused comes up secretly, and I head to the lab with my car key after leave words that I’ll go.

*

Institute at the coast, to collect and study sea creatures more efficiently, is pure white building, like a crashing wave. After parking the car in the parking lot around the building, I jump into the institute, cutting through the rain. Researchers have already gathered in front of an aquarium that traps the collections.

  
“Professor Ceres! Are you here?”  
“Gotthold, so what have you found……. Is it a new species of fish?”  
“Everything new! This is a creature that can cause a big wave if it is known in the world! Now, it will be faster to see it yourself.”

  
Gatthold, who pours out words liked a quick-fire gun, seems to have no enough time to speak, and leads my hands to the aquarium. Colleagues check that the person who open the way is me, the director of the institute, and make the way clear. The people around are also excited.

  
“Chief, this is……a great discovery.”  
“It’s enough to turn the academia upside down!”  
“I’m curious about your opinion.”

  
Colleagues throw a word at me as I approached the aquarium. What the hell is it that so many people are so feverish? Finally, I approach the aquarium, and it is surprisingly a human to be suspended in water over the glass wall.

  
“……Why did you put a person in the aquarium! I don’t know what you were mistaken for, but hurry up to rescue…….”  
“It is not a human, professor Ceres. This person breathes underwater."  
“The location that we found it was also about 100 meters deep. It’s where the average human would die.”  
“We caught it leisurely swum. I think it has enough value to research even though it is a real human.”

  
But to say that, ‘it’ is floating in the water as if it was dead.

  
“Is it……knocked out?”  
“Yes, it went berserk during the transportation……. The intelligence also seemed very high. I anesthetized it trying to escape by opening the tank……it seems possible to breathe in the air too.”  
“One of the current hypotheses is that the ancestors of mankind lived in both water and land. Isn’t this the ancestor of the remaining human?”  
“Chief, let’s go ahead research in…….”

  
The words of excited colleagues come out. Also a researcher, I’m fascinated by this mysterious creature, presumably not a human. By the way, this is the face I saw somewhere……. While thinking about the resemblance, the creature opens its eyes.

  
“It opens the eyes!”

  
He opens his eyes and looks around as if he were grasping the situation, and meets many eyes looking at him. At the moment, he punches violently into my face, and a thick glass wall blocked it.

  
“……It’s quite wild.”  
“I think it’s easy to realize that itself locked up because it has high intelligence.”  
“Now that it is awake, we can proceed with research.”  
“First of all, what would you like to call?”

  
What should I call it? He is striking the glass hard and it really seems like a man who is stuck somewhere.

  
“Hmm……what about……’Haein(海人)’ the meaning of Sea Human?”  
“Intuitive and nice.”  
“Then let’s call it a temporary name.”

  
Someone suggested while people are talking to each other.

  
“What about the chief would be entrusted with it……the Haein? No one in this institute is good as you.”  
“I agree, professor.”  
“There is no objection.”  
“Me too.”

  
The voice agreeing that I would study that creature is heard here and there.

  
“OK. Let me take it. But will you stick it in top secret until we are sure exactly what this creature is? As we don’t know about it, I want to approach it carefully.”

  
Colleagues nod. Colleagues are scattered as they exchange opinions about Haein, and I looked at him, who seems just tired and stares me without hitting the glass wall. I’ve sure seen it somewhere. The question remains, I spend all day filling out the papers about what experiment should I be doing against Haein.

*

I go to work early the next morning. In fact, I can’t sleep properly the day before. Because I remembered who his face is like.

-Dietrich.

If I remember correctly, he had a very similar face to Dietrich. Why didn’t I think about it? I head to the aquarium to see his face once again. But when I open the door and enter, I can’t see him who should be there.

  
“……? Why isn’t he here?”

  
As I walk towards the aquarium to check it out in detail, I hear the sound of the door locked up from behind.

  
“? Who……, eup…….”

  
The moment I try to look back, someone in the back covers my mouth and puts something to my neck. It seems to be a knife from the reflection of the aquarium. And who threatened me from behind is…….

  
“Don’t make a sound. If you make a sound, I will kill you.”

  
Surprisingly, it is a Haein who should be in the aquarium. It is so amazing. It has enough intelligence to escape the experimental aquarium. No, in fact, what is even more surprising is that he is saying something I can understand. I raise both hands to show that I have no intention to resist.

  
“Where am I? Answer it first.”

  
He puts the knife to my neck more and removes the hand that was blocking my mouth to hear the answer. I said calmly.

  
“……This is the Marine Life Research Institute.”

  
He kicks his tongue.

  
“Tsk, Shit……. Eventually caught…….”

  
I carefully ask him.

  
“……Who are you?”  
“I don’t think I have a reason to tell you. Answer only what I ask.”

  
He puts the blade close to my neck. The place where the blade touched stings, and I feel something warm trickling from my neck.

  
“You are the chief executive, right?”  
“……Yes, that’s right.”  
“I don’t want to kill as far as possible. Tell how I can get out of here.”  
“I don’t want to die either……. But it would be difficult to escape unless someone could pass the security guard, because of the security of the research material.”  
“……Then can I just kill you and go out on your own posture?”  
“There are iris recognition and fingerprint recognition…….”  
“Isn’t it only necessary to have eyes and fingers?”  
“…….”

  
He says harsh things. I crack on thinking. How can I overcome this situation? At the moment, the voice of Gotthold is heard outside.

  
“Professor! I bring references to use on researching!”

  
I find him embarrassed by the reflection on the glass. I shout keeping my face.

  
“Would you leave it in front of the door? It’s a little messed up right now.”  
“You have been a mess not only once or twice.”  
“There are times when I don’t want to be seen either.”  
“……I see. I’ll leave it in front.”

  
The sound of a heavy object falling out of the door is heard, and the sound of the Gotthold moving away followed. When he senses no one’s presence, he opens his mouth.

  
“What is your intention?”  
“……I didn’t want to make it difficult in that I can talk to you. ……If you remove the knife, I will tell you in more detail.”

  
He hesitates for a moment and then slowly drops the knife off my neck. As a sign of not doing anything to him I keep still until he drops the knife completely, and look back slowly. I start to observe him, what was my original purpose. His skin is pale, his hair is dark like the night sky, and his pupils are red like blood. ……As expected, he looks so much like Dietrich.

  
“I wanted to experiment humanely.”  
“I think it’s not humane to experiment on me.”  
“You……are not a human, are you?”  
“What makes me different from humans? Nothing except I can breathe in the water as you have seen.”

  
I can’t answer his logic. That is correct. Apparently, he is perfectly human, and we captured him mercilessly just for the reason he was in a place where humans could not be.

  
“You are not armed now, and I have a knife. If you don’t want to die from being stabbed, extricate me.”  
He threatens. It seems that I can’t take any more time.  
“……OK. Instead, I have a question, can I ask one?”  
“…….”

  
He just stares at me quietly. I said without waiting for an answer.

  
“Do you know Dietrich?”  
“……! How do you know that…….”  
“Professor Ceres!!”

  
When he responds to that name, Gotthold and guards invades from behind. I quickly hide behind the guard, and the guards arrest him.

  
“!! YOU……!”  
“I’m sorry, this institute has surveillance cameras in every room, so it’s easy to see if here is a mess or not.”

  
He grinds his teeth.

  
“Chief, what should I do with this person?”  
“Um……would you put him in the aquarium with the latest lock? With a new one.”  
“Yes? But he’s a human…….”  
“Like torture? Let’s say it’s the same thing. Don’t worry. I will go and release him soon.”

  
The guards look at each other and soon begin to move him. He is silent, but glares at me as if he were going to kill me. Gotthold, who is staring at him being transported, runs to me.

  
“Are you okay, professor Ceres? God, your neck bleeds……!”  
“Oh, it’s okay. Just cut slightly.”

  
I take a handkerchief from my pocket and wipe the blood trickling from my neck.

  
“That Haein’s intelligence……it’s amazing.”  
“Yes, I was surprised too……. I want to study more and more.”  
“Professor, be careful though. It was just too dangerous.”  
“Huhu, thank you for worrying, Gotthold. Also Thanks for recognizing my sign. You saved my life.”  
“Hehe, it’s not. ……You’re going to that Haein right now even I stop you, right? Then I will go to my research.”

  
Gotthold says that and leaves the lab. Haein certainly responded to the name Dietrich. What kind of relationship does he and Dietrich have? I hurriedly step over to where the guards headed.

*

“I’m back.”

  
As I open the door, I say as if I had come home. In the aquarium, he is glaring at me.

  
“You can hear me. So you knew I’m the director after hearing the conversation yesterday.”  
“……Hmph.”

  
He snorts.

  
“I have a lot to do with DNA collection, activity time analysis, suitable environment analysis, etc., but I want to solve my personal question. ……What’s your relationship with Dietrich?”

  
He flinches at that name. He still glares at me and says.

  
“……Where did you get that name?”  
“When I was a child, I saw someone who looked just like you. That person’s name was Dietrich.”  
“…….”

  
He remains silent and turned away from me. I approach the aquarium.

  
“It is true that I wanted to experiment humanely. If you don’t want to speak, you don’t have to. First, let me introduce myself. My name is Charle Ceres. Also the director of this institute. If you want to run away, It’s probably the fastest way to wheedle me.”  
He glances at me at the word of escape. I smile at him. His face tells me I’m ridiculous and then he seems to think of something hard. Soon he opens his mouth.  
“I thought it was only face that changed, but character also changed.”  
“Have we met somewhere?”  
“……Dietrich is my name. You must be that human kid at that time.”  
“……!”

  
It can’t be. He continues to speak.

  
“I don’t think the kid I knew was such an unctuous and ruthless human being.”  
“……Is it really Dietrich?”  
“Hump, what do I do by hiding my name? Didn’t you decide to call me ‘Haein’ anyway?”

  
I am astonished.

  
“……Dietrich isn’t a human.”  
“Don’t call my name with that dirty mouth.”  
“You used to let me call before.”  
“I don’t think there’s any reason to favor someone who has locked me up like this.”  
“I didn’t want to die either.”

  
Dietrich laughs at it.

  
“It’s ironic that a kid who came out to see the sea ready for death only tells me doesn’t want to die when grows up.”  
“…….”

  
I can’t say anything about that words. Everything in his words is true.

  
“If you want to do DNA sampling or anything, do it.”  
“……Are you serious?”  
“By all means. Wouldn’t it be quicker that releasing me if I cooperated with you?”  
“……I won’t let you go until I report you to the academia.”  
“Too much explanation is the same as before.”  
“……Thank you. For cooperating.”

  
He has no answer. Anyway, it is the principle that it should be released to study ecological activities after the academic report is over. Was he expecting this? Whether or not, I think that his intelligence might possibly surpass humans. I go out to get researching supplies from now on, thinking a lot of thoughts.

  
“Ah.”

  
“Before I leave the door, I bring out what I wanted to say to him the most.

  
“I missed you, Dietrich.”

*

The research is smooth. He is really cooperative with all the research. Considering that he looks like a human, I started experiment from taking a blood sample to x-rays and CT scans, and in all of this process, he calmly followed my guidance. The only thing left is the way of life.

  
“I need to know your way of life……. You and I can communicate, so I’ll just ask. What do you usually do?”  
“Same as humans.”  
“For example?”  
“Well. What would you say if you asked what you were doing during the day? Sleeping meals self-realization. Isn’t it this is all? So do I. Sleeping meals and self-realization. That’s it.”  
“You mean the work is the self-realization what humans do. Then what is self-realization for you?”  
“You won’t understand. Do you have meaning in your work?”  
“That’s…….”

  
I quit to answer it to make money. This may not be the answer he wants. What do humans do by making money? With that money, we make a living again and do what we want to do. It’s different for each individual human being, and we can think of it as self-realization. If so, what is called self-realization can be regarded as meaningful in itself.

  
“……Indeed. Dietrich is smart.”  
“You must be stupid.”  
“Maybe it is……. What time zone do you usually do each life?”  
“It’s just like humans. Wake up when the sun rises, move during the day, and then sleep when the sun sets.”  
“Right……It was daytime when we met.”  
“…….”  
“Is seeing the sea one of your self-realizations?”

  
When I asked that question, Dietrich’s eyes seem to be looking far away. As if looking at the sea.

  
“Just……it’s a hobby.”  
“Hobby, sea view.”  
“You’re recording everything.”  
“You are an unknown creature to us.”

  
While talking to him, a knock is heard outside.

  
“Professor Ceres, may I go in?”  
“Come on in.”

  
Gotthold comes in with the door open.

  
“Professor, Haein’s DNA……. There was a shocking result.”  
“What is it?”  
“The degree of human concordance……. I think it can just be said it’s human. It is different as much as the skin color is.”  
“What about organs? He is breathing underwater.”  
“That is……. I couldn’t find any different organs with human’s……. It was just a lung, full of water……. Normal humans would be dead.”

  
I look at Dietrich. He is turning his back. I cannot ask him any questions because Dietrich has not spoken in front of anyone else but me.

  
“It is inevitable……. To dissect him…….”  
“It is prohibited until new individuals are caught.”  
“But professor…….”  
“Could you put the results on the desk? I will try to observe again based on the data.”  
“……Yeah.”

  
Gotthold puts the data on and leaves the lab. When the door closed, I cautiously speak to Dietrich.

  
“You, there was a reason you are brazen…….”  
“Isn’t that what you wanted?”  
“No, it was quite predictable……. As I said before, I can’t release you until a new individual is caught.”  
“If caught, dissect me?”

  
I can’t say anything. Dietrich opens his mouth.

  
“There’s no one else but me.”  
“……Is it true?”  
“All died. Idiots were going to land.”  
“Land…….”  
“At the moment, there is a point I remember. The hypothesis that modern mankind came from the sea…….  
“……Are you really a present human’s ancestor?”  
“Your ancestors are dead. Only I survived.”  
“What the…….”

  
My head hurts. So, in other words, he is an ancient man.

  
“Dietrich, what……should I do?”

  
It seems that things are getting bigger than I thought. I’m afraid. If the ancient man is revealed to the public, he will have to go through more experiments, and countless people will pay attention to him, and there will certainly be people who want to cover him up. Even if they kill him. My heart sinks when my thoughts go so far.

  
“You’d better stop at the right level.”

  
I think it is right to stop the research right now and let him go as he said. As a researcher, it is right to report him to the academia, but my heart couldn’t.

  
“……I will rest for a while.”

  
I grab my head with headache and go outside. Why do I want to protect Dietrich so much?”

*

When all labs are switched off and all colleagues left work, I remain alone in the institute and head to the lab where Dietrich is. The aquarium with Dietrich is dark because it isn’t turned on the light.

  
“Dietrich, are you sleeping?”

  
There is no reaction in the aquarium. I carefully knock on the aquarium wall.

  
“Dietrich.”  
“……What.”

  
He appears in the dark. After confirming that Dietrich is awake, I approach the lock on the aquarium. Dietrich moves his eyes along me and opens his eyes wide. It is because I unlocked it.

  
“……You…….”  
“Come on. Quickly.”

  
He hesitates for a moment and escapes over the wall of the aquarium. I hold his hand and lead it. His hand is as cold as ice when I put on a bandage in the past. He gives me a suspicious look.

  
“What is your purpose?”  
“We’re gonna escape. Trust and follow me.”  
“How can I trust……. Besides, what about surveillance cameras?”  
“I shut it down. It will be automatically recovered soon. We must get out of here before then.”

  
He shakes my hand off when I pull his hand. When I look at him in surprise, he says bluntly.

  
“It’s hot. Let go of your hand and run.”  
“……Okay. Don’t miss and follow me.”

  
I run the fastest way from the lab to the institute’s entrance. I hear Dietrich chasing safely from behind. Fortunately, the surveillance cameras aren’t restored until we leave, and I head home putting him in the car after unlocked all the locks at the entrance.  
“What is your intention to suddenly extricate me?”  
“…….”

  
I don’t say anything. No, I can’t. I’m not sure why I myself do that.

  
“Well, if you don’t want to talk, you don’t have to.”

  
There is silence between us. After a long silence, we reach the destination, and I bring him into the house.

  
“The room inside is mine. I’m okay to sleep on the couch, so you can use the room as you like. ……Oh, do you have to sleep in the water?”  
“I don’t need it. I can sleep on land.”  
“I’m glad to hear that. If you need a water tank……it may not be enough as a substitute, use the bathtub in the bathroom.”

  
Dietrich looks at every nook and cranny of the house. I casually get my eyes on his outfit. It is wet because he was in the aquarium up to a minute ago. No matter how he is the man who lives in the water, I cannot make him wear clothes dripping forever once he entered my house, so I find him a piece of clothing.

  
“Wear it. It’s cold.”  
“I’m not so cold.”  
“Then wear it because it drips on the floor.”

  
Only then he accepts the clothes and takes off his shirt.

  
“Could……could you at least go into the room and take off?”  
“? You and I are the same body anyway.”  
“Th……though.”

  
I avoid his gaze. My face is burning hot.

  
“Hmm……. Well, okay.”

  
I feel like he is looking me up and down, and I hear the sound of going into the room. I turn my eyes away and look out the window. Looking at the dark clouds, it seems to be raining hard soon. The question Dietrich asked in the car wraps me around again. Why did I extricate Dietrich? As a researcher, there is no discovery better than this. Maybe, I…….

  
“What are you doing?”  
“Ah……. You’re all dressed up already.”  
“What are you looking at me with? Don’t treat me an idiot who doesn’t even wear any clothes.”

  
He looks at the living room and says.

  
“You love watching sea as ever and ever.”  
“Yes? Ah……, Yes.”

  
The living room has large windows facing the sea. As he said, I deliberately chose such a house to see the sea. Me and Dietrich look silently at the sea from the window. It is me who break the silence.

  
“Dietrich.”  
“What.”

  
I hold my breath. Researcher shouldn’t say anything doesn’t known whether right or wrong, but at least for this remark, I feel like I have to tell him regardless of the truth.

  
“……Maybe, I……may love you.”

  
Dietrich looks at me. He looks quite surprised.

  
“In the past, since I first met you……I think I felt the love of you. If not, I can’t explain why I’ve missed you so much or why I extricated you.

  
“……Are you serious?”  
“I can’t be sure……I’m serious.”  
“*Sigh*…….”

  
Dietrich rubs his face.

  
“Kid, do you know what love is?”  
“In human’s age, I’m already old enough to get married.”  
“…….”

  
Dietrich glances at me through his hand. I look at him seriously. Dietrich comes to me. When I stare at him, he places his face before my nose. ……Icy thing touches my lips and falls.

  
“!!”  
“If you love me, do you want me to do this?”  
“That……that’s…….”

  
I want to say no. Love for him, isn’t meant to be that way. Once again he kisses.

  
“If you want, I can do more.”  
“Dietrich…….”  
“Your face is a spectacle. Is that so good?”

  
I don’t know what to do. I feel like I am caught by him.

  
“Ceres.”

  
……He called my name for the first time. The thrill is all over the body. His icy hand comes through my clothes, I jump at the sudden cold touch. Dietrich whispers in my ear.

  
“You’ll regret it.”

  
However, his words have not been heard. My mind is only hanging in his hand.

*

“Dietrich…….”

  
I call his name. He is leaving marks on every nook and corner of my body with his cold lips.

  
“What.”

  
He pauses in the middle and replies. Even though it was me who called out the name, the momentary interval is too sad. It doesn’t have much meaning. He responds to each of my actions.

  
“It’s nothing…….”  
“Why, is this not enough?”

  
Dietrich looks at me and laughs. I blush.

  
“N……no, I don’t mean…….”

  
He bites my chest. I feel pleasure with a little pain.

  
“Ah…….”

  
When I twist my body with a moan, he licks the tooth mark with his tongue. The feeling of the passing of rough thing over the skin, which still has a biting sensation, is conveyed vividly. I’m going crazy.

  
“Nnn…….”  
“Does Ceres like sick one? Or tickling?”  
“I……I don’t know…….”  
“You mean all.”

  
He moves after leaving a brief kiss in the middle of the tooth mark. I am frightened and stop him when I belatedly notice what he is going to open his mouth.

  
“D, Don’t do it! ……Ah…….”

  
He has my penis on his mouth deeply. His mouth is as cold as the body temperature in other areas. The excitement may subside at a different temperature from that of a full erection, I feel something unknown though. He caresses rolling his tongue, then suddenly stands his teeth up and scratched he tip of my glans.

  
“Hic……. N, no. Ah, ang…….”

  
The voice that cannot be called mine comes out of my mouth. Dietrich doesn’t care about me and gently chews what is in his mouth although I grab his head with the intention of quitting. Tears come from my eyes with unbearable pleasure, and saliva trickles from my mouth that isn’t closing. The sense of ejaculation seizes me because of the constant stimulus, and, I try to pull his head apart.

  
“Stop, stop……eut, it comes…….”  
“Get it off.”

  
He flatly cuts in on me and sucks my dick up to make the sound of the flesh rubs. I eventually ejaculate in his mouth. He spits out what came in his mouth, then applies it to my back hole spreading my legs.

  
“What are you, ugh…….”

  
His finger comes into me that is a little warmer with my semen, but still cold. He begins to widen the hole, and the liquid mixed with semen and saliva makes a racy sound. I close my eyes tightly to the unfamiliar sensation and bite my arm. He lifts my arm and drops a kiss. His face, through my eyes opened slightly, is the most affectionate face in the world.

  
“……Hang in there.”

  
Starting from that, he pulls his fingers out and puts his penis on the entrance. Although the anus was obviously widened with fingers, it is not loosed enough to bear the thickness, and his comes into me stiffly.

  
“Ah……! Hm……, ah, uh…….”  
“Ahh……, ugh, loosen up a little bit…….”  
“It’s, impossible……ah.”

  
The slower he inserts his penis, the more I feel the stomach getting full. While I suppress forcing out him because of feeling of irritation hanging on his neck with my arms around, he stops at a point.

  
“Hoo……. It goes all in. Are you okay?”  
“I’m okay…….”  
“……May I move?”

  
I nod slightly. He begins to move his waist slowly with my agreement. He gradually speeds up, so soon the room is filled with the sound of the flesh and flesh rubbing. Me and Dietrich breath roughly accordingly.

  
“Haa, ugh, Di, Dietrichh……. Do you, feel good?”  
“*Gasp for air*……. It’s h, ot.”

  
His body temperature is much lower than that of humans, so that’s understandable. I whisper to him.

  
“Hmm, Dietrich……. I, love you.”  
“…….”

  
He rolls his eyes and looks at me. I smile bitterly. I am selfish even though I think. Even though I made an experiment on him who was caught, fell in love with him as my pleases, extricated him as my please, confess my love to him as my please, bill and coo without his opinion. Even this heart that I wish he would love me, is selfish. He stops moving. I open my eyes halfway to the suddenly stopped pleasure and look at him.

  
“……Morris.”  
“Yes……?”  
“Morris Dietrich. That’s my real name.”  
“Morri……s…….”  
“……You’re the first human who is divulged this name. Charle Ceres.”  
“……!”  
“Shhh, don’t suddenly tighten.”

  
He looks like embarrassed so that cannot face me, and starts to drive his penis roughly into me just like covers it. My body is twisted cause of bonking again without notice.

  
“Ugh……, Morris…….”  
“Hoo……, yeah.”  
Morris, uh…….”  
“……Yes.”

  
I keep calling his name like the one who first learn it. Morris replies whenever the name is called. The act reached its climax, he ejaculates after a violent move. He buries his head on my shoulder joint.

  
“Hmm……, Morris…….”  
“Ha……Charle…….”

  
His breath passes directly to the nape. Without my knowledge, his body temperature is high as me. ……No, my body may have cool down. Whatever it is, I am fascinated by the feeling of being one with him. In the ecstasy, he whispers quietly.

  
“Charle……, I love you…….”  
“……Me too.”

  
I meet his eyes. The two of us, who have confirmed each other’s desires, begin to continue to have a strong relationship with becoming entangled our tongues.

*

Two days have passed since I escaped with Morris at the institute. Dozens of missed calls are stamped on the phone, and it is still ringing. Yesterday a man-maybe Gatthold-came home, but we were hiding silently. Then, even last night, I had sex with him as if had forgotten all of it. Morris asked we should run away, but I forced him to lie down. If I had to run, I thought it was the best way that only Morris ran without me. By now, all of institute’s people have come to know through the context in the surveillance camera that the subject disappeared yesterday. Director ran away with the subject. Now, it’s the time that really need to send Morris back to the sea.

  
“Morris, go to the sea.”  
“Sea? What…….”  
“There’s a cape that keeps people from entering a little far away from the institute. ……You can jump off there and live, right?”  
“You……. What are you thinking…….”

  
Then, suddenly I hear a knock on the door. It will come.

  
“We’re going to go out the back door and get in the car. Follow me.”

  
I raise him up and pass through the back door. When Morris also goes out the back door and closes the door, the sound of the front door breaking through the door is heard. We have to hurry. I put Morris in the car and start a car while the garage door is opening. I step hard on accelerator when the door opens only enough to get out of the car. Guards contracted with the institute are gathered at the entrance. I pass them. They start chasing us with confused after watching the car jumped out from the garage. It’s lucky to rain hard. In this rain, they would take trouble with chasing us well.

  
“I told you run away!”  
“Even if we run away, we will be caught in this small land. It’s not I didn’t think about the way of going to the airport and fleeing abroad……. Together, we have to be near the sea anyway, and we’ll be chased after a while.”  
“So, you die?”  
“Why I die? I will live. You only need to be cooperative. Take me hostage, stage a hostage situation, and jump into the sea. I’ll leave the institute with all the responsibility. Instead, never get caught again. Whether it’s the Pacific Ocean or the Atlantic Ocean, go to a distant ocean. Don’t come back.”  
“……Then what do you have left?”  
“I can do anything if I’m alive. Don’t worry.”  
“You idiot…….”

  
I speed up silently. Almost there. Now, it is time to part with him. It was a time that I can say it’s short, but the time with Morris always remained an unforgettable trace like the past. From the day Morris was first caught, all the moment of experimenting him, fleeing together, sharing love and fleeing once again will make me live.

  
“Get off first, drag me down. Threaten to throw me into the sea if they don’t stand still.”  
“Damn, how did this…….”  
“They arrived, hurry up!”

  
He kicks his tongue once and leaves the car. Soon the door of the driver’s seat opens, he grabs me by the collar and drags me to the edge of the cliff. As soon as he settles near the cliff, he shouts turning back.

  
“Don’t come! If you come, I will drop this dude.”

  
The guards who identified who I am are embarrassed. Saying hello to them a lot usually affects them.

  
“Please step back!”

  
I also scream to help him. We continue towards the cliff moving back slowly. Please, a little closer. A heavy wave is seen from behind Morris. We reached the end of the cliff finally. Maybe the guards think we……no, Morris is at bay. Morris whispers in an inaudible voice to them.

  
“……I’m sorry, Charle.”  
“……I love you.”

  
At the same time as the guards run, Morris releases my collar and jumps to the cliff. I hear the sound of him falling into the water. The play is over. I drop down at the end of the cliff and stare at the place where he fell. I hear a voice worrying about me around, but my ear can only hear the sound of waves and rain. Warm rain flows down on my face. I think it is a mercy that it’s raining.

*

“……And I fell a heavy responsibility. So I’m going to resign my directorship.”  
“Professor Ceres……!”  
“Gotthold will connect well succeeded me. He’ll lead this institute brilliantly cause he has had an experience has seen by my side.”  
“But……!”

  
I smile at him. Gotthold makes a long face. I get up and leave the meeting room, return to my lab to pack my luggage. Yes, this is enough. It is a great luck that I have to be disgraced from my research position in exchange for his life. This will also be reported to the academia, and now I will never be able to work as before, but if not, I can just start physical labor.  
……But before that, I want to go out to sea.  
I have sought the boat since the day I left the institute. To be honest, the boat is more expensive than I thought. I have to pour money almost I have into that. And there is one more thing. I don’t know how to drive a boat.  
‘……I can do it from the beginning.’  
As of that day, I start studying license. Still, I had only studied for a lifetime, so I’m able to get a license in a few days. Also, a boat of the desired size was prepared in a timely manner.  
On the right day, I leave the land with a small amount of food. There is no purpose. I just want to go out to the distant sea and look at it. How many hours have passed, there is only a blue sea both in front and back. I miss Morris more than ever. The sea I watched with him was always a sea of clouds. I enjoy the sea breeze under the pouring sun.

*

Since then, it has become my hobby to go out to sea. I deliberately look for a job at night, and during the daytime, I use to go out on a boat and watch the sea for hours blankly. And from one day, it begins to cloud. The weather forecast said that it would rain within a few days, and I nevertheless go out to sea. It is because the clouded sea is a special sea for me. And it was a wrong choice.

  
‘It’s awkward…….’

  
The middle of the way what I always go out to sea, the cloud covered lightly gradually becomes darker, and it start to lightens and thunders with a big rainstorm that I arrive at the position where often come. That is the result of being stubborn despite I knew that the most dangerous things are the rainstorm and thunder. I remember Morris’s words when I first met him.  
That is, do you want to be swept away into the swollen sea and die.

  
‘It could be real that I’m swept away into the swollen sea and die…….’

  
I turn the helm calming the feeling of miss even in this situation. At that time, the sound of tearing air is heard.

  
“What……What is…….”

  
Hurrying out of the cockpit, it seems like a lightning struck directly above the boat. Flame begins to burn on the boat.

  
‘God, there is the engine……!’

  
I rushed into the sea. The moment I jump into the sea, there is a big explosion behind my back, and I’m blown away by a few meters.

*

When I come to my senses, my whole body is cold, and my back is sore likes burning. Thanks to the life jacket, I’m floating on the sea, and the boat shattered by explosion.  
‘Alas…….’  
My mind becomes distant.

  
“Morris……I’m sorry…….”

  
It’s me who has confidence that can do anything if is alive.

  
“Why do you do something sorry?”

  
At the moment, I think I mishear.

  
“Idiot, why are you lying down on here?”

  
His white face comes out unexpectedly in the field of view where existed only the dark sky.

  
“Mo……rris?”  
“*Sigh*……. Even when you were young, you weren’t afraid of the rainy sea.”

  
As he tries to raise me up hanging around his hand on my shoulder, I groan with the pain coming.

  
“Ugh…….”  
“Why are……, you…….”

  
He sees the blood on his hand. I smile faintly watching him who is in surprise.

  
“I’m happy to see Morris at last.”  
“Don’t jinx me! Damn, to land as soon as possible…….”  
“Late…….”  
“Don’t make a hasty conclusion!”

  
He begins to swim hugging me.

  
“Damn it, it’s quick to go into the water……!”  
“Pu, Morris…….”  
“Be quiet. Why are you as hot as before!”  
“I……I was happy to meet you, sincerely.”

  
I put my hand round his neck and close to his face as possible. But strength gets loose, the kiss for him becomes an illusion.

  
My eyes are closed, and his shout fades away.

  
‘I’m sorry, Morris.’

  
Are my words conveyed to him?


End file.
